


let's toast 'cause things got better

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/M, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets his letters back from his early acceptance applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's toast 'cause things got better

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Here's to Us" by Halestorm.

_"‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

_I’m on top of the world, ‘ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I’m on top of the world..."_

_-Imagine Dragons_ , On Top Of the World

 

"Early acceptance letters came, " Carole announces as she comes into the kitchen. Blaine freezes where he's standing at the fridge and turns to look at Carole, who is standing at the table with three envelopes in her hand and a happy look on her face.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow as he sets down the magazine he was reading. "Neither Finn nor I applied for early acceptance."

"No, but a Mr. Blaine Anderson did," She says, with a tone of...could that be pride?...to her voice.

Kurt grins and turns to look at Blaine, a glint of confusion in his eyes. "You applied for early acceptance, Blaine, and didn't tell us?" He teases.

Blaine closes the fridge and comes over to the table. "Yeah, I emailed the acceptance office at the schools I applied to back after Sectionals and told them about the address change, but I never expected anything to out of it." He looks at Carole. "Which schools are you holding?" He asks, determined not to get his hopes up.

"Columbia, the University of Michigan, and NYU," She reads off, handing him the envelopes.

Kurt's eyes widen. "Not what I expected at all. Blaine?"

He shrugs a little as he stares at the envelopes, fingers trembling slightly. He holds his future in his hands. "Well, NYU was because I wanted to be with you. Columbia was what my parents wanted. And U of M- well, it has a great drama department as well as a good education department." He swallows, trying to dissolve the sudden lump in his throat, and gestures towards the envelope. "Th-that's the dream school."

Carole grins and shoves the envelopes into Blaine's waiting hands. "Here, open them! See if you got in!"

Blaine sets down the U of M (that one he's holding off as long as possible) and NYU envelopes on the table in front of him and peels open the Columbia envelope with trembling fingers. He unfolds the letter and scans it. "I was rejected," He says, and he doesn't know how to feel about that. Is it a good thing or a bad thing that he was rejected from the college his parents pushed him towards? Is he good enough, or is he not worth acceptance?

Kurt passes him the NYU envelope with a smile. "Let's see this one," he says, and Blaine knows that Kurt's not forcing him into the New York option. Not that he was before, but last year New York had felt like the end-all-be-all. Blaine had been willing to go, of course, but there was still that tiny strand of regret at not voicing his desire to check out U of M. Now he knows that Kurt supports him no matter what, no matter where he decides to go.

Blaine opens up the NYU envelope and unfolds the letter to reveal..."I got wait-listed."

Kurt claps. "Now, U of M?"

This...this is his dream college. He _really_ wants to get into this school. Its school of education is great and he's seen some of the drama department's productions on YouTube- he can even try out for one of the plays.

But how can he have gotten in if he got wait listed at NYU and flat out rejected from Columbia? Sure, he applied for wildly different majors at all three schools but _still_.

He takes a deep breath and, not wanting to wait any longer, picks up the U of M envelope and tears it open with trembling fingers. His eyes scan the letter inside.

_Mr. Anderson, it is our pleasure to inform you that your application was accepted..._

The breath leaves his lungs and he collapses back into the chair next to him. "I got in," he breathes out, eyes wide and staring at the words. _I got in, I got in, I got in_ \- the litany circles over and over in his head and a weight lifts from his chest.

Kurt walks over and hugs him, whispering congratulations in his ear, but all Blaine can focus on is that he _did it_. He made it. He's not a screw up, not a failure- he can do this.


End file.
